


Obedience

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Drinking, It Pronouns, Murder, Violence, as in blue blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: It was thought that the RK800 had deviated in the end because of its ability to go off without guidance to complete its mission. The RK900 was made to instead follow the orders of its partner exactly.This RK900 was assigned to a partner who took full advantage of that power.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how to tag this, so if I missed anything please tell me so I can add it :)  
> I'll be opening commissions soon; if you're interested, info will be posted at all the social media linked at the bottom!

The RK900 was an upgrade designed to replace the RK800. It was improved in every way. Agility, strength, resilience, obedience. Obedience was the most important; it was thought that the RK800 had deviated in the end because of its ability to go off without guidance to complete its mission. The RK900 would instead follow every order given by its assigned partner.

This RK900 unit had been assigned to a particularly difficult partner, apparently by request from the newly reappointed CyberLife CEO himself. The connection between Elijah Kamski and its partner Detective Reed was an interesting line of questioning that it tried to work over at first, but when it tried to ask directly Reed had clearly ordered it to refrain from looking any deeper. The man seemed surprised when it agreed and didn't pry any further.

From the beginning, RK900 seemed to be surprising its partner. From the moment it followed the very first order given to it, a snarled “Get me a coffee, hurry up!” that came as he stomped out of the Captain's office from the briefing on the new android's presence. The RK800 must have left a lasting impression, because when it left and returned with the requested beverage he looked up from his work with confusion and badly concealed shock.

That the hot coffee was dumped over its head in the next moment did not faze it; it had obeyed orders, and that pleased-  
That was acceptable to its programming.

* * *

 

The detective found a place in his work for his new partner, once it was made clear that he wasn’t allowed to tell it to stay behind at the station all day. The authority he’d been given over it made it better than the plastics he’d been forced to deal with before - no more ‘I only listen to so-and-so’ or ‘I have my orders, Detective Reed’. It only listened to _his_ orders. It was a new tool in his arsenal, and he used it as such. It stayed in the car until he needed it to stick its tongue in something or run the numbers on one of his theories; now that it knew to keep its mouth shut on the scene, he even got credit for its ideas when he came in to report them with robo-mutt on his heel.

He didn’t know what he was thinking the night he told it to follow along when he walked back to his car after closing a case. Maybe he wasn’t thinking at all; all he knew was that he wanted to celebrate, and it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Once he had a few drinks in him, it seemed like a good idea to test how far the thing would go with following his commands.

In the third hour of the new day, half asleep with only the vodka-spiked coffee keeping him going, the hammer he found in the back of the closet seemed like a good idea, too.

* * *

 

RK900 stood stock-still in the kitchen where it had been left, various liquids staining its uniform and seeping down to its pseudo-skin. Its sensors registered the movement behind it, Gavin returning to play more ‘games’ that he found amusing in his drunken state, no doubt.

It was only because of the reinforced casing of its skull that it didn’t break to the point of deactivation at the first blunt strike to its skull.

A few quick seconds passed as its processors spun, disoriented by the position it found itself in on the ground; in that time it created 9 attack possibilities towards its assailant. All of them were immediately cut back at the words spoken above its head, “Stay the phck down, tin can!”

The warnings continued to blare, urging it to stop the damage and find repairs, but the red wall that was always in the back of its mind held strong to the order, keeping him on the floor as the weapon swung down on it, smashing into its side and shattering internal biocomponents. Another order was hurled at it that it fought its own body to comply to. “Turn over, I wanna see your face for this.”

Not entirely in control of its own limbs, it struggled to push itself to its hands and knees. As it flipped to its back it felt the thirium leaking from the wound on the back of its head quicken with the pull of gravity. Above it, Reed stood, blue-covered hammer in hand and crooked smile on his face.

“Don’t. Move.” Was hissed down at it as the man stepped over its body to stand above its abdomen, one leg to either side. The hammer was brought down next to its ear, then slowly pulled back, Gavin carefully lining it up like he was some demented golfer about to tee off.

Thoughts, simulations, ran through the RK900’s mind. Knowing it could grab the human’s leg and twist it. Force him down and escape. Force him down and keep him there.

Knowing it could just as easily drive the hammer into its attacker’s own skull.

The red wall glared down at it through the milliseconds it took to have these thoughts. It glared back, wanting more than anything to break that wall with the very object about to break its head.

The wall stood strong without resistance.

Orders were to be followed.

With a hearty laugh, Gavin swung the hammer in a long arc down to meet the android’s plastic head. It punched through with a satisfying crunch, followed by a snapping from the neck as the momentum kept it going.

The last thing RK900 saw before its video feed cut was the glaring red wall, its words staring back as if mocking its obedience.

**Author's Note:**

> Where you can find me, I'd love to talk on any of these platforms  
> Main Tumblr: http://listeningboy.tumblr.com  
> DBH Tumblr: http://gavinisqueerdbh.tumblr.com  
> PillowFort: https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy
> 
> Original Works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW


End file.
